zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/Diachronos/Part 2
Temple of Fire Exploration Run past some fire walls and hang a right. Jump across the gaps, killing the Red ChuChus in your way, then head south into an open area. A door closes behind you, and four Keese appear. Kill them and take the Key from the chest, then go back to the locked door you passed while jumping the gaps. On the other side of the locked door, carefully make your way through the maze of trapdoors (grab the 20 Rupees from the chest while you're at it) to four crystal switches. Activate them all with a Spin Attack to open a door blocking some stairs. Head up the stairs and make your way past Red and Yellow ChuChus, then walk over the blue tiles in the floor. Hit the blue crystal to the left to raise the blue pillars and lower the red ones, then go around and head for the room to the south. In this room, you get locked in with a bunch of Gels. Kill them to make a large white chest appear. Inside the chest is the Boomerang! Use it to hit the switch to your right, which lowers the flames barring the way forward. Continue to the end of the hall, where you find two more switches across a pit of lava (and some torches that are throwing fireballs for some reason). Hit them both to lower some more flames, then go down the stairs. At the bottom you'll find more Yellow ChuChus, which are much less dangerous now that we have the Boomerang. We need to get past the blue pillars to the south, but hitting the red switch with the sword gets us trapped behind the red pillars. So have the Boomerang go over the red ones and hit the switch. Past the blue pillars you can hit another switch with the Boomerang to create a shortcut to the entrance. Further south you'll get trapped with a pair of Bubbles; hit them with the Boomerang then slash 'em to open a staircase leading back to the 2F. Kill all the Fire Keese with the Boomerang to reveal a chest with 20 Rupees, then pull the two levers to open the north door. Past it is a Rat scurrying around with a Key; kill him with the Boomerang, then head east. Hit a switch with the 'Rang and kill an Octorok, then hit the switch again to continue. Up the stairs you'll find some candles and more Gels. Blow out the candles and go past the flames they lowered and use the Boomerang to hit the four switches in this order: bottom left, top right, top left, bottom right. A Key falls, which you also have to use the Boomerang to get (couldn't just drop it on us, could they?); use it on the locked door to the south. Pass the Boss Door and get locked in with Yellow ChuChus, Fire Keese, and a fireball-spitting torch. Joy. Kill the enemies and go north, then kill some Bubbles and throw the 'Rang around the corner to the right to fill the gap in the floor. Head north and stand on the switch to light a torch, and draw a path for the Boomerang that lets you carry fire from the lit torch to the unlit ones; this lowers the fire blocking your path to the Boss Key. Head over to the big chest and grab the Boss Key, then carry it (yes, you have to actually carry it in this game) back to the Boss Door. Tap the door to open it, then go up the stairs. Smash the pots for Hearts, look at the left sign to make a warp point (in case you have to come back here), and go up the next set of stairs. Blaaz, Master of Fire Blaaz will split into three smaller creatures after he appears. You need to use the Boomerang to recombine them before you can do any damage, but you have to do it in the right order. On the top-screen's map, you'll see that the three creatures each have a different number of horns: one has one, another has two, and the last one has three. The order should be obvious. If it's not, I suggest returning PH to the store and finding something easier to play. Blaaz doesn't really do much to fight back; his split forms will throw fire at you, and his complete form can swing at you to knock you back (does no damage). After Blaaz dies, the Spirit of Power, a red Fairy named Leaf, is freed. Grab the Heart Container from the chest that appears and use the warp that appears to leave the dungeon. Now what? Head back to Astrid, who gives you a Power Gem (Power Gem Total: 1/20) and tells you something that I can't remember right- wait, she tells you where the Ghost Ship is. Hurray. Go back to the docks and tell Linebeck you're ready to go, then chart a course for Mercay Island. Ignore Beedle's ship for now; the only thing worth buying is the 500-Rupee "good thing" (Wisdom Gem, dumbass...). At Mercay, make your way back to the TotOK. Temple of the Ocean King (Part 2) Linebeck stops you and- I wasn't paying attention. One thing leads to another and you're sent by Oshus to grab something from a higher level. It's the Phantom Hourglass! * Pretty much it just protects you from the temple's curse for a certain amount of time. The timer stops when you're standing in a safe zone. Enter the main part of the Temple, then run straight ahead and open the door with the weird symbol on it. Head down the stairs. Down in B1, a couple of Phantoms will appear. These guys are (currently) invincible, and if they hit you you'll have to do the floor all over again. Fortunately, they can't see you when you're in a safe zone; of one spots you, rush to the nearest safe zone to make them stop chasing you. Anyway, head east then north, and hit a crystal switch to light a torch to the south. Rush to the torch and use the Boomerang to carry the flames to the unlit one nearby (go fast, the lit one's on a timer) to lower a firewall to the west. Pass the firewall and go as far north as you can (duck into the safe zone if you need to avoid the Phantom over here), then go east to find a pressure switch; push it to open a door in the northwest corner of the floor. Head back to the door to find a Key, then go back to the locked door near the crystal switch to continue. * The red pots you saw on your way to the pressure switch will create a small, temporary (they disappear when you leave the floor) safe zone when shattered. They're pretty useful for conserving the time in the Hourglass and avoiding Phantoms. On the next floor (B2), run south and hit a crystal switch with your sword to activate it and alert the nearby Phantom. When the Phantom comes to investigate the sound, run around the other side of the pillar and pull the lever he was guarding to lower another firewall. Quickly run west and hit a second crystal switch before the timer runs out to make a Key appear, then duck around the corner before the Phantom spots you. But how do we get the key? Go past the firewall you lowered earlier and continue to another firewall; use the Boomerang to hit the crystal switch on the other side. Go south, then east, and finally north (watch for the Phantom; there's a red pot in the southeast corner if you need it). Step on the pressure switch to lower the spike barring you from the Key, but they come back whenever you step off the switch. So grab it with the Boomerang. Instead of going all the way around, go over the blue tiles and hit the switch to the right to lower the red pillars to the north; now you can easily reach the locked door. Go down the stairs to B3 and head towards the northwest corner, where you find a chest containing a Force Gem. You need to gather up the three Force Gems and place them on the pedestals in the large safe zone in the northeast quarter of the floor. Take the Force Gem to the safe zone and either drop it on the ground or place it on one of the pedestals. * If a Phantom spots you on a floor with Force Gems, a firewall will appear and block the pedestals. Duck into a safe zone and wait for the Phantoms to stop looking for you to make the firewall disappear. Now go to the southwest corner of the floor and pull a lever to lower a firewall blocking some stairs. Head up the stairs to find a red pot and a pair of switches, which open pits in the floor. You'll notice on the minimap that one of the Phantoms is carrying a Key; wait for him to walk over a pit and open it under him. The Key will fly out of the pit and land on the floor. Grab it, then grab the Force Gems from the chest in the southeast corner and from the chest behind the floor's locked door. Carry each of them (one at a time) to the pedestals and place them there; with all three Gems in place, the door leading onward will open. The last room doesn't have the cursed fog in it, and you won't lose time from the Phantom Hourglass. Grab the next Sea Chart (this time for the Northwest quadrant) from the chest and take the nearby warp to leave the Temple. Getting a Cannon Head back to Linebeck. A guy will shout to you at the docks; talk to him, and he'll ask if you have a cannon on the ship. No, but we will soon! Talk to Linebeck; when he looks at the chart, he'll note how dusty it is. Blow into the mike to clear the dust and reveal a blue symbol on one of the islands. That's where we need to go. But don't head for the Northwest quadrant just yet. Instead, sail southwest to Cannon Island and go into the building there. Talk to the guy inside, and he says he'll open the gate so you can get to his master, Eddo (the guy who makes the cannons and stuff). Leave and go east to find the gate open. Work your way around the island, killing Bees and ChuChus as you go. But keep an eye out for a short path leading to a chest with your first Treasure Map. Keep going until you find a cave, which you should enter. Inside, use the Bomb Flowers to clear the boulders in your way. Category:Walkthroughs